


The five times she acted, and the one time he did

by arikrll



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But other than that there's no names, F/M, I kinda though of niall as i was writing this, and he would bruise easily i guess, cause hes so pale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arikrll/pseuds/arikrll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a guy and a girl fall in love. Its wierd, but good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The five times she acted, and the one time he did

He walks down the hallway. He sees her.  
She sees him. She smiles.  
He looks away.

 

He sits down. He is in the corner.  
She sits next to him.  
“Hi”  
She says. She smiles.  
He looks away.

 

She sees him.  
He is eating alone, reading. He wants to be alone.  
“What are you reading”  
She says.  
‘Why does she care’  
He thinks.  
She smiles.  
He looks away.

 

He goes home.  
He sees the other her. He sees the bad ‘her‘.  
She smiles.  
He flinches.  
She hits.  
He bruises.

 

She, the good she, is at school.  
She sees him. She worries. She cares.  
He doesn’t want her to care.  
She smiles.  
He looks away.  
He certainly doesn’t cry.

 

He sees her. He walks up to her.  
“I want you to know that I might love you”  
He looks down. He walks away.  
She grabs his hand. She turns him around.  
“Look at me”  
She says.  
“I want you to know that I might love you too. Why do you think I came back every time you pushed me away?”  
“I don’t know”  
He says, puzzled.  
“Come here”  
She says.  
“I’m going to kiss you”  
He doesn’t speak.  
She leans in.  
They kiss.  
She smiles.  
He smiles.


End file.
